


【忍迹忍】上升的一切必将汇合

by lotusfire666



Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [16]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 时间穿梭梗。这篇断断续续写了很久。有OOC警告。连载中
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

1.

这事儿一开始忍足侑士以为是做梦。

他可能是吃了太多青椒消化不良，昨晚上熬夜看小说看得头晕，总之不应该是一睁眼发现自己在医院里。

他倒在枕头上琢磨了好一会儿，觉得自己最近应该没做什么坏事，学习认真，运动勤劳，网球好久没练但这也怪不了他……迹部景吾抱着手臂说：“你还远未够班啊。”居然用的是越前的口气。

忍足嘶嘶抽气，从床上把自己挪下来。都不在冰帝读书了怎么还是逃脱不了迹部的阴影啊。

他摇了摇头，把头脑里迹部那张嚣张笑着的脸赶走。

他推开门，发现医院里来来往往的都是外国人，穿着半透明的连体服，衣服上闪烁着各种光，讲着他听不懂的语言，肯定不是英语。

忍足小心避开来往的人，走了出去，然后被眼前所见吓了一跳。

窗外雪山高耸入云，天蓝得绝对不像日本。

……没印象我在国外游学啊？

一个智能机器人撞到了他，发出了滴滴的声音。忍足被它吓了一跳，他想往左退开，机器人也向左，他往右，机器人也往右，总别到一起，最后机器人也不耐烦了，发出一系列尖利的蜂鸣，引起了其他人的注意。

“呃……抱歉，请问这里是哪里？”忍足用英语问。得到的回答依然是他听不懂的语言。人们渐渐把他围住，上下打量他，七嘴八舌，忍足意识到他一身校服站在这些穿得奇奇怪怪的人当中显得他才是最古怪那一个。他的头皮开始发麻。一个金发护士分开人群跑了过来，看到他，比划了几下，就一把抓住他，把他拖走了。

忍足脑子里飞快地闪过很多画面，他是不是要被抓走做治疗，鉴于他似乎是突然失忆，也可能会被剖开肚子取器官……不能怪他，他刚看了几部过分刺激的电影，而在电影里这种看起来过分高档的地方总是隐藏着许多秘密的邪恶反派据点。

他正满脑子胡思乱想，努力记住路，筹划着逃跑路径，忽然看到墙上一台巨大的电子钟，显示着：2089. 10. 15 14：32。

他脑子嗡了一下。心跳蓦然加快。

他被引到了一个房间门口，门没有发出一点声响就自动打开，护士站在门口对他示意，忍足腿有点软，但还是挺直腰板走了进去。

房间正中央有一张床，床上躺了一位老人，闭着眼睛似乎在休息。窗帘半拉，房间内饰是难得的古典风，墙角居然还放了大理石人像，有一整面墙的书。总之跟门外过分清净整洁现代的风格很不搭，显得有些诡异。

忍足看看护士，护士朝他微笑了一下，指了指老人，就转身离开了——没忘记关门。

忍足研究了半分钟那门怎么开，没研究出来，没办法只好走到床前。老人已经很老很老了，脸上皱纹丛生，头发灰白，他在忍足走近时忽然睁开了眼睛。

“你来了。”老人说。居然是纯正的日语。他有一双蔚蓝色的眼睛，看起来更像欧洲人。

忍足觉得他有点眼熟，但又辨认不出来——不能怪他，他从睁眼到现在接收到的新事物实在有点多。不管怎么说，有能说日语的人总令他心里稍微舒坦了一些。他就是这样随遇而安，就算被抛到从来没见过的地方要被取器官，能给同胞做贡献也比给外星人做研究要好。

“呃，你好。”他说，走上前去。“有什么我可以帮你的吗？”

……这句话用在这里可能不太合适，鉴于此情此景实在很像科幻大片里的反派据点，但忍足侑士是个心善礼貌的孩子，面对垂暮之人更是如此。

可那人只是看着他，没出声。他看的时间太久，忍足心里就更发慌了。

“过来，握住我的手。”老人说。

忍足犹豫了一下，这听上去不太像会把他开膛破肚的走向。他走上前，把老人的手握在手里，皮肤已经很软，手也没什么力气，摸上去凉凉的。

他安静地握着老人的手握了几分钟，心里有一千个问题，但基于礼貌，他什么也没说。

老人看了他一会儿，眼睛渐渐合上了。忍足抿住嘴唇，有点想溜，可手一撤，又被抓住了。这次老人把他的手抓紧了。

“不要走。”老人说。

忍足只好乖乖呆着。尽管窗外风景很美，他也实在无心去看，盯着自己的手，站累了换只脚站。

“现在是2089年。”老人说。仿佛猜到了他心里想什么。

忍足提了一口气，又缓缓放下。

好吧。他想。这意味着我八成被冷冻了。意味着我认识的人没几个还活着了。

“你不吃惊？”老人问。

“我刚才看到钟了。”忍足回答得有气无力。

“嗯哼。”老人点头，示意他在床边坐下。“你有什么问题，问吧。”

忍足抿了抿嘴唇。

“如果我要问你2019年12月的彩票大奖号码，这种你能回答吗？”

对方似乎是短暂地笑了，深深的皱纹仿佛水的涟漪动荡了一下，很快就消失了。

“那我就没什么可问的了。”忍足叹气。“你有什么想说的，说吧。”

“你可以回去。”老人说。“在回答完之后。”

忍足眼睛一亮，立刻提起了精神。

“如果给你两个选择，一个是活得很久，儿孙满堂，事业成功，但和心爱的人错过，一个是颠沛流离，很早就去世，留下你爱的人孤独终老，你会选择哪一个？”

忍足顿了顿。这是什么人生导师问题吗……

“第二个。”他回答，并没有犹豫太久。

“为什么？”

“我很自私。”忍足回答，笑了笑。“所以要说告别的话都喜欢先说。”

老人睁开眼睛看了他一眼。“你确定吗？”

忍足低头看了看自己的手。“我不知道这么多年会发生什么，但以我现在能想象的未来来说，我比较看中感情哎。”

老人沉默了一会儿。“谢谢你。”他说。又过了一会儿。“吻我一下。”

忍足愣了几秒，不太情愿，飞快地低头在他手背上蹭了一下就算了。

“……死亡的味道让你惧怕了吗，侑士？”老人轻声问。

忍足一惊，抬头看他。老人目光如电，穿过他的身体，令他感到针扎般的疼痛——兴奋、紧张、肌肉都蹦起来的那种，如在球场上碰到极强的对手，如同被君王审视……

他睁大了眼睛。

老人微笑了起来。一个真实的，令人印象深刻、也足以令忍足呼吸停止的笑容。

“……你是，”他不由得开口问道。“……迹部？”

“再见到你很高兴。”老人只是低声说，然后推开了他。难以想象年迈久病的人有这种力气。忍足跌倒在地，只觉得眼前一阵令人眩晕的闪光，世界在他面前消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

忍足再次睁眼时发现自己倒在一片林荫地上。

他还在想着刚才的梦。这是个什么爱丽丝掉兔子洞般的噩梦，为什么他国中时候的网球部长会出现，还是这么穿越的剧情，他是真的摔到头了吗？

然后他起身，发现天上飞着火车。

忍足盯着那个他确定不是轻轨看起来也过分前卫的造型盯了足有三分钟，叹了口气，拍拍身上的灰站起身。

他没花多少工夫就发现自己在一个过分庞大的后院，所以几分钟后他被一身黑西装宛如十九世纪人的管家请进门时已经不那么吃惊了。

——但看到长得过分铺满玫瑰花的桌子和桌子那头的迹部，他还是震了几秒才回过神。不是因为桌子，是因为迹部。

迹部年纪不小，面部轮廓不复少年时的娇美，是那种历经世事后的深沉，头发也变成了很深的褐金色，还夹杂着半边白发。但在忍足不多的认知里铺张华贵到这份上的人只有他，所以认出来也没那么难。

“你来了。”迹部说。

看样子他还在等着忍足。

忍足迟疑了一会儿才走上前对他点头致意。现在他有点怀疑这个总是会出现迹部的噩梦是个圈套了。

“我带你去个地方。”迹部说，也没多做解释，站起身来。他的手里撑着一根拐杖。

忍足抿住嘴唇，克制住自己想要询问的冲动。

迹部在他面前走着，他的左腿行动不便，走得不快，给了忍足足够的时间观察四周。新白金汉宫和他记忆里去玩的那个不太一样，虽然一样华美得令人惊叹，但太安静了，安静得让人觉得冷，空气里漂浮着玫瑰的味道，但不是新鲜玫瑰那种纯净的自然之味，仿佛被灰尘和药物浸过一般，几乎像是苦杏仁的味道了。

迹部在管家帮助下上了车，悬浮的，他没有回头示意，只是把车门开着，忍足就认命地钻了进去。

“现在是什么时间？”忍足落座后，车子就以轻柔得不可思议的姿态开始移动。既来之则安之，他也只能把这个游戏玩到底了。

“2063年3月18日。”迹部回答，他没有看忍足，看向窗外。

忍足也看向窗外，发现和他记忆里的东京不同，道路悬空架着，建筑从水里升起，四处有残破的废墟，东京塔只剩一半还在矗立。

……这是什么末日游戏吗？

“发生过什么？”他问。

“很老套的那些。战争，动乱，疾病。”迹部回答，眉毛都没抬一下。

“什么时候发生的？”

“十多年前了。”

忍足“唔”了一声。“你还是这么有钱。这倒是永恒不变的。”

他本意只是说笑，但迹部并没有搭腔。他的手指有节奏地在拐杖上轻轻敲了敲。

“我倒宁愿没有这么有钱。”过了一会儿，他说。便再没有说话。

忍足对这样的迹部有些发憷。对方毕竟不是当年跟他一起打球玩耍的少年。他捉摸不透迹部的心思，也就什么话都没再问，只是看着外面熟悉又陌生的地方飞快掠过。

他们在一处水域停下。似乎是什么遗迹，周围依然保留了残破的建筑，钢筋深深插入水中，水中央有白色的花，波光粼粼，有风吹过，微微摇晃，煞是可爱。

他们先后下了车，已经有小艇准备在岸边。

“这里是哪里？”忍足问。

“你的墓地。”迹部说。

忍足心梗。

“今天是你的忌日。”迹部继续道。他带着忍足上了船，船无声地破开水缓缓移动。

忍足再次心梗。

“……我的忌日你难道不该带点花来吗？”最后他问。

迹部低头看向水中的花。“你已经有足够的花了。”

忍足没作声。

看着自己的墓地是非常奇怪的感觉，很没有真实感，但大概本来就是梦，所以该说迹部的存在太有真实感这件事就很奇怪。

迹部围着水转了一圈，走上小艇，给自己戴上手套，从管家手里接过特制的钩子，清理水面上飘着的垃圾和水草，他行动不便，也摇摇晃晃，做得有些吃力，忍足想帮他却被他推开。

“这是什么花？”忍足问。看他勾上来一朵，忍不住拿在手里端详。

“变种的玫瑰。”迹部说。

“玫瑰能在水里长？”

“所以才叫变种。”

没得聊。忍足把那朵看起来更像桔梗的玫瑰抛回了水里，坐回自己的位置。“可以告诉我我是怎么死的吗？”

“爆炸。”迹部简单地回答。

“恐怖袭击那种？”忍足示意了一下圆形的水域。就水来说，过分规整了。

“差不多。”迹部垂下眼睛。

忍足看了眼他，又指了指他的腿。“这也是那时……？”

迹部没有回答。

忍足安静地坐了一会儿，太阳有点大，晒得人发晕，迹部固执地只一个人在清水草，发出哗哗的水声，这场面既诡异又无聊，忍不住就开始胡思乱想。

“你每年都会这么干吗？”他问。

迹部把一个塑料瓶扔进边上的桶里，发出哐一声响。

“这是第几年了？”

“所以我长大了还跟你有联系？你后来又回日本了？什么时候？”

他问了几个问题，迹部都没回答他，忍足很快感到无趣。这样的迹部他不熟悉。迹部是那个永远都会照顾到每一个人的太阳，笑起来明艳，声音夸张，他总是容忍忍足的任性，因为他自己更妄为。

这个迹部看起来有点阴沉，而且比忍足父亲年纪还大，忍足本能地不太想接近他。

迹部把最后一把水草扔进桶里，累得喘气，满脸是汗，显得脸色苍白。

他坐下来，接过管家递上来的水瓶喝了一口。

“我长大后会变成什么样？”忍足问了最后一个问题。

“你会爱我。”迹部答非所问。好像说着太阳会升起一样简单。

忍足有点想笑，但迹部脸上一丝笑意也无，他便住了口，不自在地抓了抓头发。

回程路上忍足就开始躁动不安了。这个游戏，或者说这个梦境还要持续多久？他不太想和这个陌生的迹部待在一起。

再晚些时候，迹部把忍足带去吃了晚餐。空中飞艇餐厅，东京尽收眼底，一半已是汪洋。

飞艇平静地滑翔，有乐师奏乐，偌大的空间里只有他们俩在用餐，谁也没说话，零星听得见刀叉落在盘子上的声音。

虽然依然是迹部的风格，忍足却浑身不自在，只想快点结束，以及最好天降陨石让他快点醒来。

迹部吃完了，用餐巾擦嘴，坐在那里喝他的酒，注视着忍足吃完甜品——椰汁西米露，这可怕地被照顾到的喜好，尽管不用想都知道是美味，忍足却根本没尝出味来就囫囵咽下了。

“不喜欢？”迹部问。声音关切。

“如果是玩我的话请停下来。”忍足的耐性到了极限。“Game over。该怎么结束？需要我跳下去吗？”

迹部的脸上掠过一丝疼痛。他很快掩饰过去了。

“装得太像了，但迹部……迹部不会是这样。”忍足说，握紧了甜品勺，太小了，并没有攻击性，他该把刚才的餐刀拿着的。

“喔，你认识的我什么样？”迹部问。

“自恋狂。”忍足飞快回答。“自行其是，幻想太多，总是不切实际。”他顿了顿。“但确实是冰帝之王。”反正……不会是现在这个让他紧张的样子。

迹部短短地笑了一声。“时间会改变人很多。”他说。他看起来就像个看透一切的老人，尽管他实际的年岁还没有那么大，但他看起来——就像是已经了悟了世间一切，平静到让人害怕。

忍足终于意识到这困扰他的违和感是什么——迹部不该也不会变老，在他认识的所有人里，迹部景吾该是永远闪耀的那个。他不能有皱纹，不能拄拐杖，受伤了也会笑着，他永不平静，永远激情洋溢。

“到底发生了什么？”他问。意识不到自己的急切与慌张。

“发生了一场战争。”

“不，我不是说日本，我是说你。”

“战争过后总有太多的遗留问题。”迹部回答。“死者因生者的回忆而活着。然而回忆是永远不够的。”他的手指轻轻抚过无名指上的戒指，转动了一圈。

忍足感到心痛。如果说是梦的话这也太连贯了。意识到另一可能性令他全身发冷。

“……你是被留下来的那个人吗？”他艰难地问道。

迹部隔着桌子看他，眼神是他难以辨认的苍老。

“……这是真的吗？”忍足握紧了拳头。“这是……真的吗？”

“我很想告诉你不是。”迹部回答。

忍足没话可说了。他坐在那里，还处于过度震惊之中，迹部却在问他要不要再来一份甜品。

现在他确实需要点甜品来消化自己穿越了时间，在未来已死还跟他的国中网球部长交往过的事实。

“你还太小了。”迹部说。他笑了一下，仿佛看出忍足的心思。“未来还很长。”

“告诉我一切吧。”忍足吃完了一整份甜品才能抬起头看迹部。“你好像知道我今天会出现。”

“你是个时空穿梭者。”迹部开了口。

忍足愣住。

“你可以以一定条件根据自己的需要进行时间穿梭。”迹部继续说。“今天这一次是这条时间轴上的第一次，也是这一次，我答应过你告诉你关于你的故事。”

“时间对你来说不是线性的。在未来你还会进行1327次跳跃，时间或长或短。你会看到太多不该看的事情，以至于你的存在本身成为一个难以预测的风险。而有些人无法容忍这个。”

“可如果我可以进行时间跳跃，我完全能提前预知危险并且避开？”忍足问。

“时间跳跃有他的规则。你是可以，有人不行。”

——那个令人战栗的事实在浮出水面。

“……这1327次，我总是会找到你吗？”忍足低声问。

“时间跳跃需要一个靶点。”迹部回答。“漫无目的地跳跃很容易造成时间轴的混乱。很不幸，你的靶点是我。”他咧了咧嘴角，一个干涩的笑。

忍足也沉默了。他不是特别能理解未来的自己会怎样想，但看看迹部——哪怕只是想象那个少年的迹部，为他而死这件事说起来也没那么困难。

忍足安静地转动着手里的勺子。“……发生了什么？”他问

“这不是我今天该告诉你的事。”迹部移开了视线。

“那么换个话题，我怎么会是时间穿梭者？”忍足又问。“我在睡着之前只记得自己在打游戏。”

这一次迹部沉默了好一会儿，他的手放在桌上轻微颤抖。

“这是我的错。”良久，他说。

忍足张了张嘴，又闭上。他承认得过于诚恳，忍足就算再吃惊也不敢再追问下去了。

“这次让你过来，是有个问题想问你。”迹部说，清了清喉咙。

忍足看着他。

“顺利漫长但没有我的一生和短暂颠簸有我的一生，你选择哪一个？”

忍足安静了很长一会儿。

“第二个。”他回答道。“我很抱歉，迹部。”

迹部几不可闻地叹了口气。

“你说‘让我’……”忍足敏锐地捕捉到重点。“时间穿梭是你控制的吗？”

“只有这一次。”迹部回答。

“我见到了你以后的样子。”忍足说。

“哦。”迹部并不吃惊。“你还会见到我过去的样子。而在你死后你也会不断地出现，总是从过去跳出来提醒我我失去了什么。”他笑了一声，殊无笑意。

忍足咬住嘴唇想了一会儿。“这很过分。”

“你可以改变选择。”

忍足也倔强起来了。“不。要让我不跟你相遇，不打球，这我做不到。”

迹部没再说话。

“为什么是今天？”忍足又问。

“因为明天时间机就完成了。”迹部回答。“而你会来偷走它。”

他很淡地笑了一下，在忍足说话之前把他推倒在地。

炫目的闪光再次吞没了忍足。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

忍足再次醒来时有点窝火。这是什么见鬼的狗血剧情，为什么要让他知道这些？他跟迹部景吾做了三年好友，没错，但那都是两年前的事了，他去了别校读书，迹部出了国，偶尔在SNS上问个好，这就是他们现有的关系。从天上掉下来这种命定终生为你而死的故事怎么就能决定他的未来了？他明明觉得隔壁班的晴美更适合他。

但这不妨碍他在子弹呼啸的爆炸声中看到迹部家的豪车停在门口时感到得救般的如释重负，等他连滚带爬地爬上去时，看到迹部那张熟悉又陌生的脸，他都快掉眼泪了。毕竟睁眼发现身边就是残破的尸体这种事真的是他经历过最糟糕的噩梦。

“现在是什么时候？”他问，也不客套了。

“2037年12月10日。”迹部回答。他看起来比之前那个年轻不少，穿着制服，支着手，有点神经质地轻轻晃动脚。

35岁。忍足在心里默算了一下。这时间里的自己不知是不是还活着。“所以，这次让我过来是要说什么？”忍足问。

迹部愣了一下。“什么？”

“你不知道？”忍足有点吃惊。

“知道什么？”

“呃……”忍足心想这可不是他擅长解释的事。

“你留了个条子让我在这里接你就跑了。”迹部说，有点不耐烦。“我说过我讨厌这一套。你现在几岁？看起来真年轻。”

忍足松了口气。原来这里的自己还活着。他真的不想看见迹部心碎的样子。

“十七。”他回答道。

迹部愣了愣。“十七？”他重复了一遍。

忍足点头，不明白这有什么让他吃惊的。

迹部脸色严肃了起来，他摸了摸下巴。“所以就是这次吗……”

“什么？”

“你二十几岁才开始进行时间穿梭。”迹部短短地挥了下手。

忍足莫名其妙，摊开手。“这趟是你把我送进来的。”

“不可能。”迹部嗤之以鼻。“时间机早被我毁了。我不能用。你是因为被牵引才能进行跳跃。”

忍足呆呆地看着他。“可是，时间机是你造的……”

迹部僵住，眼神突然一暗。“……你上次见到我时我多大？”

“60。”忍足回答。“再上一次80多。”

迹部没再说话，盘算了一会儿，脸色变得极其阴沉。“去死吧。”他暗骂了一声，握紧了拳头，指节都泛白。

忍足一头雾水，完全不明白自己又卷进了什么状况。

一路无话地到了目的地，是一栋新式的大楼，有士兵上前给迹部拿披风，递文件给他，迹部扫了几眼，又递了回去，领着忍足上前。

忍足悄悄打量四周，戒备森严，士官们对迹部行礼，也会对忍足投去好奇的目光，迹部目不斜视地走了过去，一直把忍足领进宽敞的办公室。刚落座没多久，忽然一阵警告嗡鸣，地面震动，迹部一把拉过他伏在地上，等震动结束之后才起身，拍了拍身上的灰。

“现在是在战争吗？”忍足小心翼翼地问。

“这还用问吗？”迹部答，斜靠在办公桌上，点开全息装置，跟几个部下通话。通话结束后他才转过头，看向忍足。

“你想知道什么？”他问。

忍足想了想。“有什么我可以知道的？”

“什么时候爆发战争，什么时候东京沉没，什么时候我们会赢……你想知道什么？”

忍足摇了摇头。“我对战争不感兴趣，告诉我现在的我什么样。”

迹部仔细打量了两眼他。“跟我差不多高，瘦一点，总是戴碍事的眼镜，喜欢说谎，但是个拙劣的骗子。挺讨厌的。说实话，还是小时候的你比较可爱，只可惜从来没出现过。”

得到这样的评价令忍足不太开心。“你说过我经常穿梭的。”

迹部顿了几秒，似乎不习惯忍足这样反驳他，他转过身去，给自己点了根烟，姿态熟练，烟雾缭绕遮掩了他的表情。

“你20多岁时经常穿梭，但总是去未来。”他说，声音有点低。“比现在还要再远的那个未来。”

“那个你死后的未来。”迹部说。他用指尖戳了戳自己的眉心。“一去就去好几天，甚至半个月，更长……”

忍足“哦”了一声，不知该说什么好。

“后来发生了点事，你就不再穿梭了。直到几年前战争爆发。”迹部掸了一下烟灰。“你帮我收集情报。就只在短期跳跃，几周半个月之类。”

“这是作弊吧？”

“比起战争死人，作弊的代价是最小的。”

忍足想了想。“时间跳跃难道不该有什么守则，什么该说什么不该说之类？”

“你很注意这些。”迹部答道。“总是神神秘秘的，说话永远不说清楚。”他哼了一声。“我猜以后的我跟你说过什么。”

“至少我现在还不知道。”忍足回答。他停顿了一下。“那……是真的吗？你跟我在一起？”

迹部挑眉，从自己衣领里挑出一根项链，明晃晃地挂着一个戒指。

“不能公开。但这大概是这么多年和一个随时都会消失的人交往唯一确定的事。”

忍足不由自主地就脸红了。自己也不知道自己在脸红什么。

“是……怎么开始的？”他问，有点窥探隐私般的好奇。

迹部顿了一下。“怎么开始的？当然是你追了我好久啊。”他笑起来，眼睛里闪着促狭的光，舌头舔过嘴唇。“本大爷一时心软就答应了。之后发现你这家伙还不错嘛。虽然比不上本大爷帅气，偶尔也挺有用的。”

忍足的脸变得更红了，眼睛都不知往哪儿搁。他当然早知道迹部漂亮又能干，但被比自己大二十岁的迹部调戏这件事还是令他接受不良。

迹部的笑意加深了。“喂，侑士，这次多待一会儿吧。正好本大爷前几天跟你吵了一架不太想看见你——当然，另外那个你。”

“啊，啊？这样不好吧？”忍足微弱地反对，一如既往没起到作用，迹部把他拖上了车，带着他在占领区上蹿下跳，展示给他看自己的武器装备，直到忍足表示他真的不想玩枪，也快晕车了，才放他下来，在一处被轰断了一半的残壁处停了下来。

迹部怀念地摸了摸墙上的壁画。“这家店以前你带我来过。”他说。“做的咖喱很不错。”

“战争之前吗？”

“是啊，很多年前了。”

随行的士兵拿出餐盒，捡了两张椅子扶正，又擦好桌子，迹部坐了下来。

“我刚在上一个你那里吃过了。”忍足说，没有动筷子。

迹部不以为意，拨弄了一口米饭。“哦，那时我们还有牛排和金枪鱼吗？”

“你总是不会缺这些的。”

“听上去很有希望。”

“甜点也很不错。”

“你不会还喜欢吃西米露吧？”

“真抱歉我只有十七岁啊。”

迹部笑了起来。虽然身上有灰，又在这么残破的地方，但动作敏捷，眼睛里有光，看起来还是熠熠发亮。

迹部很快地吃完了自己那一份。他擦了擦嘴，直起身，示意士兵清理，随后带忍足走到窗边。

“从这条线往外，全都是敌区。”迹部说。指了指不远处的一条街垒。

忍足呼吸一滞。“……跑到这么近的地方来太危险了吧？”

“今天还不是本大爷的末日。”迹部回答。他冷笑了一声。“炸弹炸到头顶上，我也不会死。”

“明天也不是，后天也不是，未来四十年我都会活着。”他说，用手指擦过眉毛，一个忍足过分熟悉的姿势。“这场战争我们会赢。我会成为东日本的实际掌权者。这些都是你告诉我的。”

他们一起看着远方闪烁的灯光，隐约还有零星的枪声传来。

“……但你没有告诉我你是怎么死的。”迹部忽然低声说。

忍足想到了那一池白花。

“这次你也不会说的，对吗？”迹部问，并没有看他。

忍足没回答。

“那说点你能说的吧。说说看你见到的我。”

忍足想着他上一次、以及上上一次见到的迹部。

他开了口：“你总是还能见到我的。你会在雪山之巅去世，世界会为你哀悼。”

迹部笑了笑，笑意在他脸上浮动了一下，很快就消失了。

“如果给你两个选择……”迹部开口道。

“第二个。”忍足并没有等他说完。

“我还没说完。”

“你已经问过我两遍了。”

迹部勉强地笑了一下。两个人安静了一会儿。迹部又问了些别的，但忍足能回答的实在不多。他自己经验的那些是迹部的过去，至于未来，他也实在知之甚少。

所以最后就变成迹部在讲。他似乎对忍足有不少怨言。

“有时候不知道你在固执什么。告诉本大爷又怎样，知道了就一定会改变吗？到底什么才是最重要的？难道不是现在的时间吗？”他冷哼了一声。“大骗子。以为我不知道……我又不是没见过来自未来的你。”

忍足稍稍往边上移了半步，不太想陷入迹部和未来自己的争端。

“迹部是知道未来就会想办法改变的人吧？”他小心翼翼地问。

迹部脸色阴了下来，忍足还要说些什么，他就立刻转变了话题，谈起战况以及曾经的朋友们如今的情况来。忍足有些吃惊地发现他们大部分都参了军，但并不一定属于同一阵营。和昔日朋友枪炮相向说起来令人心痛。

“就不能……提前告诉他们吗？”忍足听见其中一个朋友的悲剧之后忍不住问。

迹部摇了摇头。“战争并不是一个人的意志能决定的。”他说，眼神晦暗。“战争教给我们最深刻的教训就是永远不要开启它。活着，没什么比这最重要。”

忍足默默无言。他低着头，拨弄面前的一小块墙皮，有点抑制不住自己的情绪泛滥。

“你是比所有人都更清楚这一点的人。”迹部说，转头看向他。“你看过那么多未来，却从未看过自己的死亡吗？”他的声音里有了真实的痛楚。“你真的会毫不后悔地迎接它吗？”

忍足知道他并不是对此刻的自己说，而是对那个几十年后的自己。

“……留下来吧。”良久，迹部。“留下来，侑士。时间轴会被改变。你不会那么快死去。留下来吧。”

他的痛苦暴露得如此清楚，这让他的恳求几乎不能被拒绝。

可是那一刻，忍足从他身上看到了他曾经的影子——那个笑着说本大爷是王，跟着我，黑夜也会给变成白天的，迹部景吾。

他按下一口叹息，低头想了一会儿。“可是那样的话，也许今天一颗炸弹落在这里，就再没有未来了。”

他抬起头，看着迹部的眼睛，心想他的眼睛怎么能这么蓝，如被冰冻的海洋，其中暗藏的波涛又多么深沉，隐藏了多少心碎，和他所熟知的那个灿烂的少年相去甚远。

“虽然我也不太能搞清时间穿梭到底是怎么回事，但同一时空不能存在两个我这件事还是知道的。所以你的侑士现在是在什么地方？他会无法回来的。你们的那些记忆，这一切……最后只有你记得。”

“我说了，活着最重要……其他的那些我不在乎！”

“但是我有点在乎。”忍足笑了笑。“而且我有点想你了。我是说，我那时的你。”

迹部苦笑了一声，他捏了捏自己的鼻梁。“算了。早知道你会这样回答。”他伸出手，忽然把忍足拉近，揉了一把忍足的头发，把它亲昵地揉乱。忍足因为他的突然接近而心跳加速。

“有时候我恨你。”迹部附在他耳边说，声音带着让人迷惑的魅力。他伸手握住了忍足的头。他没有闭眼，眼睛黑沉，身上传来子弹硫磺和钢铁的味道，混着极淡的玫瑰香。

忍足本能地偏过头。迹部正正吻在他嘴唇上，几下就撬开了他的嘴，是忍足过去十几年从未想象过的激烈。他几乎要被这一个吻搞晕，只觉得迹部的嘴唇很凉，呼吸烫人。他的耳朵里血液嗡鸣，心跳加速到快要跳出喉咙。

“走吧。”迹部说，结束了这个吻。如同他把忍足拉近时那样突然地把忍足推开，推倒在地。

炫目的光线再次包围了忍足，但这一次忍足不由得伸出手，想要抓住面前的人。

他看着迹部转过了身去，在越来越亮的光线里消失。

忍足睁开眼睛，终于看到了自己卧室熟悉的天花板。

他不由地呼出一口气，感到一阵轻松。虽然年长的迹部非常迷人，但他也实在不喜欢战争。

他从床头翻出手机，黑暗中亮光显示：2019年10月4日2：14。

啊，是迹部生日啊。

他翻了个身，在SNS上找到迹部的账号，敲了一句“生日快乐啊迹部君”，点击了发送。

迹部居然在线，回得也很快，说“谢谢”。

忍足看着他亮起的头像想了一会儿。

“我跟你讲个故事你要不要听。”他在打字框里敲道。

“说说看吧。”迹部回道。

于是忍足讲了一个有关时间的故事，关于一个约定，提前离开的人和被留下的人。故事很长，他用手机慢慢按，按到手指都痛了，天光也亮了起来，迹部等得不耐烦，问他好了没。

忍足在打字框里打出最后一句：“这是一个来自未来的故事。”他盯着那句话想了半天，把自己敲的那些全都删除了。

有些事情迹部并不需要知道。至少现在的他不需要。

“也没什么，做了一个奇怪的梦，梦见你啦。”他最终说。

“梦见我什么？”

“非常帅气啊。”

“那不是当然的吗？”迹部回答，忍足几乎能想象另外一头迹部的表情。

“哦对了，本大爷圣诞节回来，有没有空出来玩？”

忍足回道：“好啊，在哪里见？”


End file.
